Bioluminescent imaging is a non-invasive technique for performing in vivo diagnostic studies on animal subjects in the areas of medical research, pathology and drug discovery and development. Bioluminescence is typically produced by cells that have been transfected with a luminescent reporter such as luciferase and can be used as a marker to differentiate a specific tissue type (e.g. a tumor), monitor physiological function, track the distribution of a therapeutic compound administered to the subject, or the progression of a disease. A wide range of applications have been demonstrated including areas of oncology, infectious disease, and transgenic animals. In vivo imaging of cells tagged with fluorescent reporters is a related technology that has also been demonstrated recently in both green fluorescent protein (GFP) and near infrared (NIR) dyes such as Cy5.5.
Photons emitted by bioluminescent cells are strongly scattered in the tissue of the subject such that propagation is diffusive in nature. As photons diffuse through tissue many are absorbed, but a fraction reach the surface of the subject and can be detected. In general, absorption in mammalian tissues is high in the blue-green part of the spectrum (<600 nm) and low in the red and NIR part of the spectrum (600-900 nm). Firefly luciferase has a rather broad emission spectrum ranging from 500-700=m, so at least part of the emission is in the low absorption region. Since the mean-free-path for scattering in tissue is short, on the order of ˜0.5 mm, photons from deep sources are scattered many times before reaching the surface. Bioluminescent imaging systems effectively record the spatial distribution of these photons emitted from the surface of the subject.
However, the most important quantitative information is not directly related to the surface emission but instead pertains to the bioluminescent source inside the subject. Important parameters are the source strength (related to the number of light emitting cells), position and geometry. Most of the bioluminescent imaging work published to date involves use of single-view 2D imaging systems. Image analysis usually involves quantifying a light emitting region-of-interest (ROI) on the subject surface. While this analysis methodology is simple and provides a good relative measure of light emission, it does not take into account the source depth and resulting attenuation through tissue.
Hence, there is interest in developing both improved imaging systems and reconstruction algorithms that would provide the three-dimensional distribution of photon emission inside the sample (e.g., animal) from images measured on the sample surface.